Proditorem
by DeanneYunFarron
Summary: Alduin is defeated. Lord Harkon is vanquished. Skryim is safe, for now. However, a new evil will be released into the world unintentionally. The Dragonborn, along with Serana and her other friends, will have to combat the threat. Of course, it would be a lot easier if she wasn't falling more in love with the vampire every step of the way. Eventual Fem!Dragonborn/Serana pairing.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly). All rights go to Bethesda and whoever else that I don't care to look up right now.**

**Author's Note: What up, y'all? So, I just finished the Dawnguard DLC and was inspired to write this. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I'm going to love writing it. One thing I should mention, though, is that I will be tweaking a few things. Such as, werewolves will have the healing factor that vampires do, as well as the immortality. As of now, it doesn't seem important, but it will. In time. Hope that's cool and if not, sorry?**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Lydia, I swear by the Eight, the Nine, and the ten and the eleven and so on, if you do not let me out of this bed right now…!"

"Hush, my Thane. You know your threats don't work on me."

Rayna sighed and lay her head back down on the feathered pillow. "Yes, well, it was worth an attempt."

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't threat to Shout me through the door."

"I did consider it, actually."

"What stopped you?"

"I really cannot say. Maybe it just felt wrong to threaten harm on my closest friend," the Dragonborn teased.

Lydia snorted loudly. "Ha! You've done it dozens of times."

"I'm trying to be a better person here, Lydia."

"We all know that's a lie."

"Really, though, why can't I just get up and walk around? Even just a little bit?" she asked hopefully.

The housecarl shook her head vehemently. "Absolutely not. You _must _stay in bed. You need to heal, my Thane."

"One, it's Rayna. I've told you countless times, 'my Thane' is not what I want to be addressed as. Two, it's harmless! You'll be right there to catch me if I fall."

"No, _my Thane_," she said mockingly, though a small smile graced her features. "You stay in bed. That's it."

Rayna groaned loudly. "I'm going crazy just lying here all the time! I haven't been able to get up and move around for a week!"

"You get to relieve yourself. Be thankful. Jarl Balgruuf was close to not even allowing that."

The Dovahkiin scrunched up her nose in disgust. "That's revolting."

"Like I said, my Thane, be grateful."

"I hate just laying around. I could be doing something useful!"

"That's what landed you here in the first place."

Rayna went to reply hotly but closed her mouth once she found she was unable to come up with a suitable retort. She decided to go with, "Well, I was able to save someone, so it was worth it."

"That 'someone' has the ability to heal herself. You do not."

"I'm doing just fine, I think."

"Say what you will, but no one can take two stabs to the chest and come out of it within a day or two. Not even you."

"I probably could."

A new voice, tantalizing and smooth as velvet, joined them as the owner walked into the room with a smirk.

"Well, we are not vampires, Serana," Lydia replied, matching the smirk.

"Such a shame, too. You would make excellent candidates."

"You flatter me," the housecarl said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"I don't know, Lydia, orange eyes would go well with your hair," Rayna snickered and Serana smiled warmly at the Thane.

"I would think it would go better with yours," Lydia shot back.

Rayna ran a hand quickly through her auburn locks and nodded thoughtfully. "It would, wouldn't it?" She blinked twice in quick succession, returning to reality. "Serana, where had you gone?"

"Jarl Balgruuf requested my audience."

The Dovahkiin's eyebrows skyrocketed. "Really? What did he want?"

"What is spoken between the Jarl and I stays between us," Serana teased before continuing. "It was nothing of import. He simply wished to find out how you were faring. He said he would have asked for Lydia but it seemed as though nothing would tear her from your side."

"Damn straight."

"I'm doing better, a lot better. If only my darling friend would let me get up and walk around a bit…"

"Not a chance, my Thane."

Serana smiled again at the friends' banter before her eyes cast downward. "I'm-I'm sorry, Rayna…"

Rayna held up a hand with a frown. "I've already told you, I'm to blame. I was the idiot who jumped in front of a madman swinging an enchanted ebony blade. It was not your fault."

Serana met the eyes of Rayna and shook her head softly. "You are an idiot, that much is true."

"You wound me so."

"You'll heal."

"You hope."

"I do."

Rayna blushed quickly but looked away and out the window even quicker. She could blame the redness on the warmth of the blankets, or the roaring fire that was just downstairs, perhaps…

Lydia placed a hand on the Dragonborn's forehead. "Are you alright, Rayna? You're very hot all of a sudden."

Rayna fanned out a hand to sell the deception. "I've been lying in bed so long that the heat must have finally got to me. That fire is no help either."

Serana chuckled lightly so only Rayna could hear her. The Dragonborn looked at her and could tell immediately that the vampire was not fooled and also knew the real reason to her sudden spike in heat emittance.

Lydia rose off of her chair. "I'll put out the fire but keep please keep the blankets on. It won't do to have you die of freezing in the middle of the night."

"I'm no delicate flower, Lydia." But the housecarl had already disappeared out the door.

Serana took the departed Nord's vacated seat and stared at Rayna knowingly. "How are you really feeling?" She knew the Dovahkiin's habit of pretending that her pain was far less than it actually was.

Rayna chuckled. "Truly, this time I am feeling better. There's barely a twinge from my chest."

"Good. You are healing along a regular pattern. I presume you'll be back on your feet within the week."

"Hopefully sooner."

The elegant vampire cocked an eyebrow. "Hopefully sooner?"

"You haven't been lying in a bed for the past week and now have to look forward to another one spent in the same way, Serana. It's mind-numbingly boring and I have almost resorted to Shouting at things just for something in the way of entertaining."

"To think the almighty Rayna would meet her ultimate doom resting upon fluffed pillows and covered in thick blankets. It is truly a death worthy of many tales."

Rayna rolled her eyes humorously. "Your witty sarcasm is like a warm tankard of ale on a cold winter night."

"I try."

Rayna smoothed out the thick blankets in question in a bid to do something, _anything, _with her hands. "Thank you for staying, Serana," she said suddenly.

"Didn't I say you couldn't get rid of me so easily?"

"I mean it. After…everything, you decided to stay. That meant…well, thank you."

The Nord's quick change of words did not go unnoticed by the undead beauty. Still, she said nothing of it. For now. "Where else would I have gone?"

"You could have stayed at Castle Volkihar. Or ventured out anywhere, but you chose to stay."

"Well, somehow I managed to discover that I actually enjoy your company. You also seem to get yourself involved in all sorts of trouble. How could I resist?"

"I have that effect on people," the Dragonborn teased.

"Clearly." Serana stood up and looked out the window, gazing at the moon. Rayna could have watched her in the position for an eternity. "I must leave, regrettably."

"What? Why?" Rayna cursed herself for the desperation that had wormed its way into her words.

"I need to hunt," Serana replied simply and Rayna visibly settled. "I am still a vampire."

"I hadn't noticed."

"And you need to rest more. You aren't fully recovered yet." The vampire stooped down and placed a soft kiss on Rayna's head, fingers lightly rubbing the dark reddish-brown locks. "I'll see you in the morning."

After Serana had vanished with a soft rush of air, Lydia returned to the room to find Rayna smiling widely, her hand lightly brushing her forehead.

* * *

_Four days later…_

"My Thane, what are you doing out of bed?!"

Rayna looked over her shoulder at her fellow Nord and grinned. "I'm leaving for a bit. I need to visit Eorlund."

"You shouldn't be up and about yet. You haven't fully healed!" Lydia scolded.

Rayna fully turned and showed her housecarl the two scars on her chest. "I'm healed. Nothing but scars now."

Lydia huffed. "…Fine. Fine! Do what you wish."

"Actually, I was wondering if you would come along."

"What for?"

The Dragonborn shrugged. "For company?"

"What about Serana?"

"She can't know about this. Not yet."

Lydia's eyes widened slightly in realization. "You're going to ask Eorlund to forge something for her?"

"Yes. She lost her Elven daggers in that cave, remember?" Rayna finished slipping on her tunic and secured her twin Daedric longswords at her side. "Are you coming?"

"Of course, Rayna."

The two women left Breezehome and started the walk toward Jorrvaskr, home of the Companions. They passed many familiar faces on the way and each citizen grew slightly happier at the sight of the Dragonborn looking well. When Rayna had been rushed through the gates of Whiterun nearly two weeks ago in the middle of the day supported by Serana, her face had been pale and blood was flowing freely from her torso. Everyone in the Hold had been worried sick for her. Jarl Balgruuf had ordered his best healers to get to work immediately. He had refused to even entertain the thought that she could die under his watch.

And she hadn't. Not only was she the savior of Skyrim but many held her dear to their hearts after all of the little things she had done to help as many people of the land as she could. Whiterun was especially close to her as it was the first place she'd had a home after escaping the executioner's block in Helgen.

"Rayna, Lydia!"

The friends spotted Farkas approaching them and greeted him with smiles.

"Farkas, how are you?"

He barked out a laugh. "I'm sure I'm feeling a lot better than you are."

Lydia giggled while Rayna shook her head. "I'll have you know, Farkas, I could readily change that."

"No doubt you'll try, but I think I'll avoid tearing you to pieces for as long as I can," he chuckled heartily. "Where are you two headed?"

"To see Eorlund. I need a little help with forging a gift."

Farkas nodded knowingly. "Ah, I see Serana isn't with you. I take it the gift is for her?"

"It is."

He shook his head good-naturedly. "When are you two just going to bed one another already?"

Lydia slapped his arm. "Farkas! Don't say that!"

Rayna laughed loudly at her housecarl's outburst. "Relax, Lydia. And to answer your question, Farkas…well, I don't really have an answer."

"Mhmm…well, I won't keep you any longer. I hope it turns out how you want. I'd also suggest you think carefully about how you'll present it to her." He left with nary another word.

Rayna liked Farkas. The man, according to himself, was not good with words, yet he spoke honest truth. And he didn't give a skeever's shit what anyone thought of him. It was no wonder they got along so well. Rayna had the same philosophy.

They reached the Skyforge a few minutes later and Rayna embraced Eorlund Gray-Mane warmly. "Hello, Eorlund."

Eorlund returned the hug and also gave one to Lydia. "How are you faring? You didn't look so well last time I laid eyes upon you."

"I've fully healed." She quickly corrected her statement when Lydia glared daggers at her. "Well, mostly."

Eorlund chuckled. "I see your housecarl still has you by the balls." He crossed his arms and leaned against the stone surrounding the forge. "What can I do for you?"

"I need your help forging something."

"Aye? What'll it be?"

"Two dragonbone daggers."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Dragonbone? I see why you came to me. Do you have what you need?"

Rayna nodded and took her knapsack off her back. She opened it and allowed Eorlund to look inside. "That should be everything."

Eorlund nodded thoughtfully. "It'll take me a few days to finish them up. I'll send one of the Companions with a message when they're done."

"Thank you so much, Eorlund. I owe you one."

He snorted softly. "You owe me more than one, whelp. But, I'm sure she'll like them."

* * *

"Rayna."

The Dragonborn nearly leapt out of her skin when Serana appeared out of thin air in front of her. "Damn it, Serana! How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"I expected the Dragonborn to be more alert," the vampire teased.

"I am alert! Just not in my own home when I'm eating."

"That's the perfect time for any bandit to sneak upon you and slit your throat," she pointed out.

The Dragonborn waved her utensil at her. "Yes, well, no bandit I've ever encountered can turn themselves invisible."

"Hmm, you may have a point."

"Of course I do." Rayna swallowed her mouthful of salmon meat before speaking again. "What do you need, Serana?"

"I must have a reason to visit my favorite Dragonborn?" she asked, mocking offense.

"I'm the only Dragonborn you know but…no, I suppose you don't."

"I do have a reason, though."

"Which is?"

"Have you heard from the Dawnguard?"

"I have, yes. Isran sent a messenger a couple of days ago to check in. He said that he'd heard about what happened and as soon as I was recovered to return to Fort Dawnguard."

"He didn't seem too worried."

"He had complete faith I'd recover."

"Thankfully, his faith wasn't misplaced."

"Otherwise, Skyrim would have found herself Dragonborn-less."

"Yes, and what a shame that would have been."

"I'm sure you would have missed me the most, Serana."

"Oh yes, whatever would I do without you, Rayna?"

"You know your life was rather droll before I walked into it."

"In my defense, I was asleep for a thousand years. If you had not woken me, who knows much longer it would've been?"

"So you're welcome."

"Ever so confident. It's a wonder you have all of Skyrim falling in love with you."

Rayna fell quiet at that statement and for a moment, Serana wondered if something she said had upset the Dragonborn. Then, the younger Nord's face broke out into a grin. "Everyone but you and Lydia, it seems."

"I'm too attractive for you, my Thane." Lydia walked down the stairs and smirked at Rayna.

"Of course. Your beauty couldn't be matched by any of the gods themselves."

"They would fall by your feet as you passed," Serana added with a smile.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "You're too much sometimes."

"You started it," Rayna replied simply.

Lydia had no response and wisely chose to remain silent. Both Rayna and Serana laughed at that and the housecarl reddened but her silence continued.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in," Rayna called.

Farkas walked through the door. "Eorlund sent me. They're ready," he relayed simply.

Rayna quickly got up and beckoned toward Lydia, who hurried after her. Serana went to follow but Rayna stopped her. "Uh, you stay here."

Serana raised a delicate eyebrow with a smirk. "What are you keeping from me, Rayna?"

The younger Nord smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through her hair nervously. "Uh, nothing! Nothing! Bye!" She disappeared with Lydia and Farkas followed after nodding at Serana.

"That was odd," the vampire muttered to herself. She took a seat at the table and uncorked a vial of blood. Rayna had taken to keeping a healthy stock for her benefit.

The Dragonborn was always trying to help her, in any way. Serana knew she would not have died if she had been the one to take the hit but Rayna had made the decision for her and stepped in the way with a defiant shout. The vampire couldn't have imagined what she would've done if Rayna had died because of her…

_Pointless thoughts, _she mused. Rayna had not died. She was fully recovered and that was that.

Taking another drink of the blood, she frowned slightly. Blood always tasted better when it was fresh but she wasn't going to complain. Rayna didn't have to do this for her.

Not ten minutes later, the door banged open suddenly and Serana looked up. Her young Nord friend rushed through, a small wrapped package clutched to her protectively. Rayna's face wore a wide grin that made her eyes sparkle.

"Here," she said as she placed the package on top of the table. "For you."

Serana gazed at her for a few more moments and the Nord's eyes darted away, staring a hole into the fireplace. The vampire then looked down at the package and began to unwrap it slowly.

When the gift was revealed, she gasped lightly. Inside was a beautiful pair of Dragonbone daggers. Painstakingly crafted, the blades were sharper than anything she had ever seen. One had a fire and paralysis enchantment, while the other bore a frost and soul trap enchantment.

She looked back at Rayna, who was watching her closely, trying to gauge a reaction. When Serana said nothing, the Dragonborn hastily tried to explain herself. "Well, I knew that you'd left your Elven daggers behind in that cave when you were trying to bring me back here. I felt bad that I was responsible for that so I figured I should make it up to you. I was considering Daedric daggers but I wanted to make it something special-."

She was cut off in the form of Serana drawing her into a warm embrace, her arms tightening around the Dragonborn's neck. Rayna, stunned, took a few moments to respond before her own arms rose to gather around the vampire's slim waist.

"Thank you, Rayna," Serana murmured into the younger Nord's neck. Her breath sent warm sparks down Rayna's spine.

She released her friend and Rayna shrugged. "It was…you're welcome."

The daggers had also come with sheaths and Serana wasted no time in tying one to each thigh. She could feel the power of the enchantments thrumming through her leggings.

"This was incredible work."

"Thank Eorlund, he did all the crafting. I just enchanted them."

"They're amazing, Rayna. Thank you."

"Of course."

Lydia's head then peeked into the room and her eyes zeroed in on the daggers adorning the vampire's legs. The housecarl smiled widely. "I take it she liked them, then?"

* * *

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, Lydia."

"When you find out, send me a letter, please? I'd like to know you're staying out of trouble."

Serana snorted softly. "We both know that isn't possible."

"One can dream…"

"I'm glad you two have such faith in me," Rayna groaned.

Lydia then wrapped her arms around the taller Nord and squeezed her lightly. "Please just be safe, my Th-Rayna."

The Dragonborn smiled warmly. "Of course, Lydia. And you as well. Otherwise Farkas will find himself missing a few key parts when I return."

Lydia blushed. "I-I'll pass on the message."

"I could do it myself if you wish…"

"No! No, I shudder to think of all the devious ways you'd be able to come up with to let him know. I'll take care of it."

"You never let me have any fun," Rayna pouted.

"You may call it 'fun' but I doubt others think the same."

"I think the same," Serana piped up with a smile.

"Like I've said before, you two can be horrible."

"You may call it 'horrible' but I doubt others think the same," Rayna teased.

"Just go before I throw something at you."

"Promises, promises." Rayna couldn't suppress a grin when a piece of cooked salmon meat hit her square in the chest.

"Oh, Lydia, I'm going to miss you."

"And you, my Thane. Serana, please at least try to keep her out of trouble?"

Serana nodded seriously. "You have my word."

With one last warm embrace, Rayna and her vampiric companion left Breezehome and Whiterun behind them on their way to Fort Dawnguard.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go. The first chapter is good and done. Leave some reviews, let me know what you thought. This ain't my first rodeo, so I can handle whatever you guys want to throw at me, but if you are rude and such, don't expect me to be kind and submissive in response. XD**

**-DeanneYunFarron**


End file.
